


Sapphire Presents

by Iamacarrot



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Enid's birthday!, F/M, I need creativity-osity, Inspired by a Commercial, It's a pretty normal day, Mind the differences, Tags are slipping away from me!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 16:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13150410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamacarrot/pseuds/Iamacarrot
Summary: Just some birthday nuzzies. Also, I'm back and no longer dead! :D





	Sapphire Presents

**Author's Note:**

> https://sphincter2567.deviantart.com/art/Scaleth-and-Moonshard-706987041
> 
> A picture of Scaleth and Moonshard. :3

It was a seemingly normal day for Enid, give or take the fact that it was her birthday. Now, one would expect that with Enid's reputation, she would be showered with presents, right? Well, that would be the case... if anyone else knew. As we all know, Enid is a loner, and isn't one for attention, so it would make sense for her not to tell anyone... but that doesn't mean that somehow, someone wouldn't find out.

Rad whistled nonchalantly as he shuffled over to Enid, placing a cupcake with a single candle in front of her. Enid looked up, unamused, but intrugued nonetheless. Ever since about two years ago, Rad had placed small presents on the counter for Enid on her birthday, saying nothing, and going about his day.

If she had to be honest, Enid found it cute to know how considerate Rad could be. When asked, he replied with: "No one should be ignored on their birthday!"

How Rad found out was a mystery in itself, that Enid was sure would never be answered, but Enid enjoyed knowing that Rad thought of her fondly.

"What? No song?" she teased. "Please, we both know that you'd kill me if I even got past the first word." Rad retorted. Enid hummed in shameless agreement. "I would at least enjoy it if you'd give me something more than one present." Enid sighed. "And why would I do that?" Rad asked.

"Because you owe me." Enid replied. "I owe YOU?" Rad scoffed. "Mm-hm. You really hurt me when you acted like a jerk on our first date." Enid whined pathetically. "I... regret that deeply." Rad sighed. "M'kay, I forgive you." Enid seductively cooed, eliciting a chuckle from Rad.

"So?" Enid purred. Rad rolled his eyes. "I'll try harder next time, you happy?" Rad huffed, walking away. Enid huffed angrily, standing up from her sitting position and following after Rad. "Rad, please?" Enid whined. "Please WHAT Enid?" Rad growled. Fiddling with her fingers, Enid looked to the side. "Can I have my Special Present please?" she muttered. "How did you find out about that?" Rad gasped. "I overheard you and the twins discussing it..." Enid confessed. Rad pinched the bridge of his nose, letting out an angry deep breath.

"Look, Enid, I just CAN'T give you the present." Rad sighed. "Why not? You said it was just for me!" Enid exclaimed. "Listen to yourself Enid! You sound like a toddler!" Rad shouted. "I don't care! It's MY birthday?! Why can't I have it?!" Enid complained.

"It's your birthday Enid?" K.O. asked. Enid sneered, looking to Rad. "See what you did?!" she hissed. "What I did?! YOU'RE the one acting like a spoiled brat!" Rad roared. "In fact, I don't think I need to continue this argument with you Enid! So you can take your 5 year old behind somewhere else and cry about it!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

Enid stormed towards the lounge, grumbling as she plopped down onto a beanbag chair. "Hey Aunt Enid! Are you sad?" Moonshard, the oldest of Rad's 5 year old twin brothers (by 3 seconds) asked. "No, I'm fine boys." Enid lied. "You can't lie to us Aunt Enid. It's like an amateur con trying to out-con a con." Scaleth chuckled. 

"Is it because of the special gift?" Moonshard asked, to which Scaleth replied with a shush. "No, no. It's fine, and yes, that's why I'm upset." Enid sighed. "I told Rad to just man up and do it." Moonshard scoffed, crossing his arms. "Well then... here! Be careful, it's heavy." Scaleth hummed. 

Enid sniffled, taking the present and opening it carefully, gasping happily at its contents. Inside, was a small sapphire, carefully crafted into a bunny, with a note next to it that read: 'For you, my rabbit, may you live life in luxury.'

Enid smiled, holding the sapphire close before standing and hopping and rushing out of the lounge. "We did good bro." Scaleth chuckled. "'We?' I did most of the work!"

Meanwhile, Rad was angrily stocking shelves, muttering to himself. "I do something nice to her for ONCE and she repays me by-" Rad grunted as he was tackled to the ground by an ecstatic Enid. "I'm SO sorry for doubting you! It's so beautiful! I'll keep it with me always!" she squealed.

"I take it the boys showed you the gift?" Rad chuckled nervously. Enid sighed happily, nuzzling into Rad's neck. "And... you like it?" Rad questioned. "Yeah... just a little..." Enid purred, placing gentle pecks along Rad's jaw. Said male purred, holding Enid closer as an encouragement to continue. "H-happy birth...day Enid..." Rad giggled stupidly, panting as Enid licked and nipped at his neck. "Yep. Happy Birthday to me."


End file.
